


Doctor/Donna Dreams

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a scenario with the doctor and donna and the master all together AT LAST!  ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor/Donna Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> nothing really enjoy :) oh, but I do miss donna... they were so mean to the only character that wouldn't fall in love with the doctor!
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

Donna Noble held her hand up to the side of The Doctor's face, 

"Oh Doctor, you are NEVER going to understand yourself, are you?" he leaned into her hand. 

"I miss you,Donna..." she wrinkled up her face and smacked him hard

"Well you better! Locking my brilliant mind up into a hidden consciousness... you should be ashamed!" he started rubbing his jaw, 

"Oi!!!" he glared at her, "It was the least I could do to be able to talk with you in my dreams... blimey! Why can I feel that???" Donna laughed at him and gave him a hug, 

"Because I triggered your motor functions and you just ACTUALLY slapped yourself." 

"You're kidding, right?" his eyes were wide in amazement. 

"Doctor/Donna-remember?" she smiled sweetly for a moment then faded off a bit... "So tell me Doctor, what have you been up to?" she paused again, "And we have to talk about some of your memories I... aquired." 

"Just saving stuff... missing you the usual, but what do you mean? What memories do you have?" his big brown eyes too intent on the answer, "Well the ones you want to talk about..." 

"Oh... Just focusing in on, well The Master... He wasn't always your enemy, Doctor." Donna looked at him with one of her stares, no way to fib out of this one. 

"Oh, alright. What do you know?" wtih this he sat on the floor crossing his legs on the vague whiteness of the dream, Donna sat across from him, 

"Most of it's sense, kinda. It's like touch, and taste." she wrinkled her nose, "Were you honestly in love with him? Or are Time Lord feelings just that intense?" 

"Can I say it's the latter and be done with it?" The Doctor's eyebrows were raised and his face mostly blank, but not enough that Donna couldn't read it. 

"So it's like that then? Oi, I feel bad for you... having to fight him after...well." she shuddered, "Sodomy..." 

"That is one of the most unapealing words in the entire English Language." He responded promtly 

"Tell me a better one, then. Master of all languages..." 

"Funny, um... Anaali sukupuoli." he raised an eyebrow... thinking he had her beaten. 

"Finnish? Really? That is not any more appealing... sorry." she gave him one of her classic "Donnna" looks, "Why do people apologize when they're not sorry? Force of habit I guess. You never answered my question, wait! Let me revise it... Are you still in love with him?" the Doctor scrunched up his face, 

"Can't you ever miss something, once??" he muttered, looking off into the white blank dreaminess of it all... what were they sitting on, really? "I mean, aliens invade and you just snooze, but God forbid you miss something trivial about your best friend!" 

"Wouldn't be myself if I wasn't like that… And it's hardly trivial." 

"I suppose you deserve an answer then. Yes, I still love him." she nodded, 

"I had a feeling. Need another hug?" he snorted, 

"Normally I would..." he looked up and away from Donna's face, his grin seemed to be attacking his face.

"Doctor..." she drew each syllable out. "What have you been up to Martian-boy?" he  
narrowed his eyes, still smiling. He gestured behind his left shoulder with a twitch of his head. The Master had appeared and was looking down at his hands... 

"What..." he faded off, "Oh really Doctor? Three way telepathy? You don't think it's a little bit risky for Donna?" he walked over, 

"Oi! I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides this part of my mind is completely locked off during the day, I need to stretch a bit." Donna mumbled stretching out her arms in a fake sort of yawn like way. 

"And you didn't think to fix these terrible settings?" he looked at the Doctor who shrugged, 

"Thought I'd leave it to you." he responded 

"Right then..." The Master closed his eyes and a four walled room appeared around them,  
two couches across from each other sat on top of a beautiful hard wood floor and a small wooden coffee table was between them. The Olive-Green walls were decorated with different types of abstract artwork that the Master had probably seen in his travels. The off-white baseboards matched the ceiling and there were small tables in the corners of the room one had flowers on it and another had a couple books. Along with this there was a huge bookshelf on one wall filled with the oddest assortment of things from across The Universe that you could imagine... well that the Master could imagine. The room when looked at as a whole had a comforting zen feeling to it. 

"Whoa..." Donna mumbled, the whole place had come into focus around them in seconds, "I have to say, Doctor, the man's got taste."

"The man’s here, thanks. Good God, Doctor, where on Earth did you find her?" 

"She just appeared in my TARDIS after... well, after I saw Rose for the last time." he got a sad puppy look in his eyes

"Is there always going to be a part of you that dotes on her?" Donna mumbled, completely insensitive, "'Cause if you got a lover, Doctor, it's time to move on."

"Right well, from what I've heard that's your usual sweetness... So what have you been up to Donna?" the Master asked 

"Well I got married, but you were there for that weren't you Doctor? Oh I know you were anyway, where was I? Oh! yeah, Shaun got promoted and I have a new temp. job... it isn't like traveling through time and space but it's not half bad either..." the Doctor nodded, "We moved into our own flat, too. Very posh" she grinned 

"We should vacation somewhere, Master. I mean really, we've got any point in time and space to choose from.." 

"Well some of them are a bit unpleasant...." Donna muttered 

"Let's go to Beta42... I... I heard it's beautiful..." the master sighed...."They've got red grass...." the doctor's eyes lit up,

"I didn't know that, when? In earth time... that's what the TARDIS is set to nowadays..." the Master rolled his eyes, while the Doctor bit the inside of his cheek and blushed. 

"Alright... um 1870's? Yeah that's it. Wanna go?" he said... 

"Definitely..." 

"Oh no... Doctor, my gramps is calling me, am I gonna be able to remember this?" Donna asked as she started to fade... 

"Not when you're awake but definitely when you fall back asleep... and I will always be there, you know... unless I die or something..." he grinned, "But that's never gonna happen, well at least for as long as you live." Donna rolled her eyes, and was now see through. 

"Bye you two... have your Time Lord-y sex!" she grinned, happy that she had made the Doctor blush further-it was easy to tell how private he was, and she was gone. 

"Bye, Donna..." the Doctor mumbled, a little irritated. 

“So,” the Master started, “Wanna have a mind battle…?” 

“Well… we are sleeping.” A smile grew on the Doctors face… and he vanished… 

The game had started.

* * *

comment? plz? 4 me?


End file.
